The invention relates to a header for an agricultural machine, for example, a combine harvester.
Headers for agricultural machines are known For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,805,921 discloses a header with one or more ground groups, which have a frame and a finger bar arrangement. Each around group has a plurality of supporting arms, which are pivotably connected to the frame. The finger bar arrangement is rigidly attached to outer ends of the supporting arms. The supporting arms are pivotably mounted on the frame in a manner permitting swivelling about a horizontal axis in order to allow the finger bar to deflect in a locally limited manner in the vertical direction when uneven terrain is encountered.
Such known arrangement is disadvantageous, however, in that the rigid connection of the finger bar arrangement with the supporting arms and, the only one degree of freedom of the supporting arm results in low flexibility and a greater load on the finger bar due to bending and torsional forces.
A further disadvantage results from the rigid arrangement of the finger bar on the supporting arms, since the deflection of the finger bar causes steps to form due to the inflexibility of the supporting arms, thereby increasing the load on the knife drive.